Shaderian Republic of Dawn
The Shaderian Republic of Dawn came into existence after Mayor Moley, the acting ruler of Shaderia in the absense of King Solomon and Countessa Tamik, felt that Shaderia should distance itself from the obsession with death, with Barvos offering a new start. Sacrenoir, leader of the Shaderian West and the Shaderian army, felt that Mayor Moley's suggestions were heresy and that Shaderia should stay as it was should Solomon return. A long argument followed and both Mayor Moley and Sacrenoir realised that even should the other be disposed of as a secondary leader, the people of their faction would likely not abandon their cause, and so Shaderia was "amicably" split into two, New Shaderia and the Shaderian Republic of Dawn. Following Mayor Moley's departure from office, the SRD is now run by the Celestial Council. Overview History on Barvos *Mayor Moley appoints himself as acting leader of the SRD, though states that once the republic is functional the people shall be allowed to vote on a more efficient system, and for another head of state. *Mayor Stubbs is asked for assistance in the ruling of SRD. *SRD is one of the first countries to found land on the main continent and starts exploring. It is hoped that they will be able to move to the main continent entirely if it is safe and flee island where they are surrounded by potential hostiles. *SRD is attacked by New Shaderia. Sacrenoir claims it is revenge for abandoning their origins and betraying Solomon. New Shaderia aims to take all of SRD's island land for itself. *Tyran assists SRD in repelling the New Shaderian attackers, though not without their own reasons, and current winners of the battle regularly changes. After Tyran decide to march on the New Shaderian capital with help from SRD they are repelled by the local militia. Tyran and SRD fallback and the war effectively ends. *Not long after SRD had completely settled on the mainland the Kanelamic State stole some land and then went on to claim all of the land around SRD. SRD responded by sending Sigourney Weaver and Jonesy the cat, along with Ferahgo Ferre to discuss with Kanish representative and operative Omar. Things went sour when Omar refused to negotiate and his henchman tried to kill Jonesy. A small battle ensued which saw Sigourney Weaver die and Omar get defeated in battle against Ferahgo. *Tom Skerritt replaces Sigourney as councillor and SRD attempts to fully secure the contested lands. *Peaceful negotiations are pushed for by other nations, with Dalania agreeing to be arbiter. After much, much discussion Kanelamic State and Shaderian Republic of Dawn agree on the land distribution. A time of great peace follows for SRD. *Skerritt and Jonesy send ships northwards to search for land, after a failed attempt following interference from Orkz the search is finally successful, and the Isle of Shaderia is formed. *During this time SRD won the 22nd Toastervision song contest, and so finally had the opportunity to host TV23. Happiness levels in SRD boost tremendously. *Tom Skerritt and Jonesy from The House of Leo announce that following the conclusion of Toastervision, they will be stepping down as High Councillors. Elections follow. Politics At first the SRD was ruled by Mayor Moley, with former mayor, Mayor Stubbs as his advisor. Once the war with New Shaderia was over and SRD had firmly secured some land, he stepped down and allowed The Celestial Council, also known as The Council of Astraea, to take control of the country. The first house to be elected into High Office was the House of Leo, Sigourney Weaver and Jonesy, and following the horrific murder of Sigourney by Kanelamic State, Tom Skerritt stepped in to take Weaver's place. The council changes every so often, primarily with re-elections being called for by the public or other councillors. Each of the celestial houses are also responsible for being diplomats to specific countries, with the High Councillors usually being the only house to discuss matters with all. SRD is a cool democracy. Though SRD does not have any strong allies they are seeking good relations with Artiria and Pippirria, and have at times seen eye to eye with Innovia. Feelings on the Nation of Joe are mixed, but generally positive. SRD is wary of both Aprillia and Kanelamic State, moreso the latter, but will not attack unless provoked. SRD hates New Shaderia more than anyone. Geography SRD is bla bla bla Places of Interest *a *b *c *q Religion Blah blah blah Major Religions *Cult of the Moon Cat *Brotherhood of Gabranth / Willism *Treeminders *Tarvuism Lesser Religions *Brotherhood of Toasted Enlightenment *Shadistika *Azhulia Warfare Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! *Shaderian Civil War - After being declared traitors to their necromantic heritage, Sacrenoir of New Shaderia declared war and tried to take the SRD land. Tyran stepped in to assist SRD, however and New Shaderia were put on the defensive as they retreated back to Shadowspire. The two countries then sought to take revenge on New Shaderia and invaded the necromancer capital, but with assistance from Salopia, New Shaderia was able to push Tyran and Republic forces out. *War for Sigourney - Following a border dispute with Kanelamic State, after they tried to claim land SRD had claimed before. Sigourney and Jonesy went to discuss the situation with Omar. Things turned ugly and a huge fight broke out, although Ferahgo Ferre was able to defeat Omar, the battle was not without cost, and Sigourney had been hit with a spear while trying to protect her fellow councillor. With this SRD was out for blood and began preparations for invading KS. Aprillia got involved, however, which made things a little more difficult and with all countries calling for peace SRD was forced to agree. Dalania acted as mediator and eventually a compromise was reached. Notable People *Members of the Celestial Council The Celestial Council.jpeg|The Celestial Council Mayor Moley.jpg|Mayor Moley Stubbs.jpg|Mayor Stubbs merged small.jpg|Azami Kayoko and Mayor Stubbs hosting Toastervision 23 buddha017.jpg|Buddha Dayman.jpg|Dayman (Ah ah ahhhh!) *Mayor Moley *Mayor Stubbs *Azami Kayoko *Buddha *Dayman Category:Barvos Nations